Fates Punchingbag
by fantasywriter213
Summary: when voldemorte touched harry's forehead in the graveyard the bargain to preotect harry from voldemorte was deemed broken by magic and an imporved more powerful lilly potter was returned to the world of life. how will this effect our young hero? what will she do? what will happen with serius or the war with voldemorte? read to find out! Rated M because(later chapters) pairing TBA


I do not live in a house made from diamond and re-enforced titatanium nor do I have an extensive underground bunker, which means i am NOT rich...as such I am NOT the owner of Harry Potter and am rather poor as a result….LOL on to the story

**GRAVEYARD, Little Hangleton UK just before the homunculos was placed in the cauldron**

Fourteen years old. He was going to die at fourteen years old. True he had survived more near death experiences than most adults, true he had already faced a shade or wraith of voldemorte three times before and walked away. Injured yes, but alive. Now Harry Potter was tied to a grave ornament depicting an angel with a scythe over the grave of the man who had begotten the worst dark lord since Grindelwald from his loins and paid for it with his life. Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave had been deficated. One of the kindest and fairest people Harry knew lay dead on the ground. His cold lifeless eyes staring with a mixture of fear, pity, and accusation all at the same time. Cedric shouldnt have been here, if only…... . All so the traitorous rat who had betrayed those who loved him like family could revive his defeated master.  
Harry had never felt more wronged in his life. And as pettigrew dropped the horribly deformed baby like form of voldemorte into the black cauldron. The flames beneath the haulking black as night monstrosity danced and seemingly were absorbed by the cauldron. The liquid in the cauldron was grey with flashes of other colors. As the ritual continued pettigrew threw in a bone of the father and with a dagger he sliced Harry's arm and dropped three drops of blood into the cauldron which turned a frosty blue glowing with an ethreal light then when pettigrew chopped his hand off and it fell in the cauldron the liquid turned to a deep blue white. Appearing like swirling rippling flames before the entire potion turned an ugly green and then an enraged red. The magic in the air became palpable as it seemed the very world itself fought against what was occuring. And the swirling red began to spin faster creating a vortex and as the liguid slowly dropped and was absorbed by a figure who took more and more definite form. Rising from the depths of the cauldron as if from another world three of crows fell dead from the sky, then three ravens fell down under them. Forming two perfect lines.

Harry had never in his life felt so violated. His very magic itched within his skin telling him whatever was happening was wrong. Finally with a soft whisp voldemort stood before Him. The cauldron fire and everything having been absorbed into making him a new body. Yet a look of confusion seemed to cross his face for a moment. Harry noticed something strange as the dark lord began calling his death eaters to him and proclaiming a great speech, the magic in the air was thickening, almost increasing to a yet unknnown crescendo and in his very soul harry knew, something was about to happen.  
Voldemorte walked over to him, and harry once again paid attention.

"...no matter I can touch him now" and as voldemorte placed a finger on harry the very world shook. All over the world ancient wards flared as if under attack, magical creatures went berserk with uncontrollable rage and the centaurs, masters of astronomy and prophecy gathered and bowed in reverence and fear as magic itself became enraged.

Deep within the bowels of the ministry of magic in the department of mysteries the room so carefully locked down and avoided known as the death room began to glow. As all around a strange shimmering archway filled with mist runic symbols appeared spreading across the entire floor up the walls and over the ceiling. Alarms no one knew even existed blared to life, klaxon warning sound echoed throgh the entire ministry, in Gringotts bank the door customers were shoved out, the door were sealed. A shimmering golden dome popped into existance as the goblens ward schemes and ancient defenses were brought to full power and every counter measure activated on stand by.  
At hogwarts Albus dumbledore froze. Surrounded by cheering fans and foreign dignitaries one of the greatest wizards and most powerful mages felt a chill then a dreading terror grip him as he felt the ancient defenses of hogwarts respond to an unknown threat. Wards he hadnt even known were available activated automatically, sealing the caste and it ground away from the outside world. The gates became solid wall. The quidditch pitch which was packed beyond all capacity with students, ministry officials, dignitaries, and honored guests were suddenly becoming very empty as the house elves of hogwarts responded to the castles call and began transporting all the people to the great hall. When everyone had been transported Albus attempted to go to his office and access the wards to see what was going on. But as he approched the door the glowed purple and a shimmering sheen popped over them as the night sky on the ceiling changed and began displaying information from hogwarts herself.  
_COSMIC BALANCE DISRUPTED NATURAL LAW BROKEN INITIATING EMERGENCY DEFENSIVE COUNTERMEASURES THREAT LEVEL *CLASSIFIED BY ORDER OF MERLIN ALL INHAIBITANTS SECURED. ALL STUDENT SECURED. ALL FACULTY SECURED. REFORMATION SEQUENCE *CLASSIFIED PER ORDER OF MERLIN ENGAGED. FULL DEFENSIVE CONFIGURATION. EXTERNAL DEFENSES AT 100%. LETHAL COUNTER MEASURES AUTHORIZED. WILL THE HEADMASTER PLEASE PROCEED TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE. _

A door appeared behind the staff table and perplexed dumbledore made his way over to it and walked through. He found himself in the ward control room. Yet, everything was different. Instead of just a giant wardstone with a couple of console like stands with runes like a keyboard there were now 3 humongous wards stones in a triangle inside of which was another 7 slightly smaller stones arranged in a circle and 13 smaller ones formed a straight line from the peak of the traingle to the middle of the base. Dumbledore gasped the formed the symbol of the hallows...in addition 3, 7 and thirteen were the most powerful magical numbers, for the ward stones to be arranged and activated like this the threat must be grave indeed. A small shimmering in the air caught his attention. The shimmering was like looking out in a hot summer day when the horizon seemed hazy. And a face appeared. Albus hid his shock well and conjured a chair then sat down to listen.

Back in the graveyard voldemorte was flung away from Harry as magic backlashed and the sky rumbled with thunder. Then oddly Harry felt the ropes fall away. He grabbed cedrics wrist and without thinking about it summoned the triwizard cup to his hand. In a swirl of light he vanished.

Voldemorte slowly got to his feet having flown apprximately 30 feet, before slamming into a small hill. He looked over and watched in rage as harry disappeared.

In a small villiage unknown to muggles, there lay a ruined cottage. Small, only a sitting room, kitchen and two bedroom upstairs with a bathroom in the master bedroom, the roof over the second room had long since been destroyed. In the smaller room open to the night sky a rusted crib and broken, dirty, baby toys and books littered the floor. What was left of the wallpaper showed little broomsticks and griffins. On the floor by the crib a light appeared. Small like a single christmas light, it floated like a dust speck to the floor and then began to grow. Overhead the skies flared a bright purple, and the cloudless sky seemingly parted for a brief moment as a beam of pure golden light hit the small speck, now the size of a golfball and then it rapidly grew taking the form of a young woman with fiery red hair. She lay on her side one arm outstretched and for the first time in 13 years a shuddering breath was inhaled and exhaled.

A voice terrible and kind like a delicate flower made of deadly lightning reverbrated around her as she sat up, her emerald eyes gazing around in confusion.

_**MAGIC ITSELF HAS DEEMED YOUR BARGAIN NULL AND VOID. YOU ARE RETURNED. THE DEAL IS BROKEN. YET, AS YOU WERE A MORTAL YOU COULD NOT RETURN SO YOU ARE NOW THE GUARDIAN OF CREATION AND ORDER, YOUR MISSION IS TO PROTECT THE MASTER OF DEATH AND MAGIC AS WELL AS DESTROY VOLDEMORTE. GOOD LUCK MY CHILD.**_ Then the voice was gone and lilly potter stood up before running out of the cottage and apparating to hogsmeade. Intent on going to hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore. Never once realising her wand lay in gringotts, in the potter family vault and apparating without a wand was nearly impossible due to the power required.

The world didnt know what was in store, as Lilly potter, newly appointed guardian of creation and order went to seek answers.


End file.
